Swordcraft Story 2dot5: The Child of Destiny
by reychop
Summary: While exploring the deeper parts of Goura's prison, Edgar found a secret room and was accidentally transformed into a summon creature/human hybrid. Banished and alone, all hope seemed lost before Goura came to him and told him of his destiny.


Swordcraft Story 2.5: The Child of Destiny

by: reychop_EXE

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership over the Summon Night series. Any characters or events depicted in this fanfiction are purely works of fiction and are in no way connected to real world event. This is a personal/ fan-made item and in no way associated with the producers.

Summary: While exploring the deeper parts of Goura's prison, Edgar found a secret room that emit the same glow the demon edges did. Transformed into a summon creature/human hybrid, he was banished. All hope seemed lost before Goura came to him and told him of an ancient prophecy.

Pairings: Dinah X Edgar, Gabriel/Edgar/Ryouga Friendship.

-o-o-o-

Prologue: The Unnamed Gem

-o-o-o-

The City of Cliff was still asleep. Shrouded in an eternal mist of the night, the beautiful city glowed ethereally. The beautiful Transhift monument remained ever so enigmatic. Though it was recently transformed into a gigantic tower, it retained its magnetic pull and teleportation capabilities. And now that it became the central headquarters for Cliff City, it became even more magnificent. Magical runes and insignia now dotted its frame, rivaling Wystern's popular tower. The village square was long gone. But in its wake, a towering enigma rose, becoming the symbol of a rising nation.

Indeed, ever since the incident with Goura, the world came to recognize the isolated village as a global superpower. Despite its size, it amazed the world through its feats, particularly of its well-known Edge Fencer. Its prestige became even magnified through its momentary disappearance during the fight with Guren- a feat that even the Craftslords of the powerful and uncontested City of Swords thought impossible. With their teleportation capabilities as well as their powerful arcane magic made Wystern city pale in comparison.

Not long after the battle, relationships and deals were established and the village rapidly evolved itself into a hybrid of industrialized city and a city of nature making it a replica of Maetropa, all over the span of two years.

The incident with Goura brought the people of Cliff City and the Stray summons into a mutual understanding. And soon, the city was constructed as a perfect blend of technology and nature. Each shop, housing and workshop was bonded intricately with trees, flowers and other elements of nature. And the controversial wards that kept the stray summons away were lifted.

And at this very moment, the said stray summons were tucked in safely within their warm dens, right in the heart of Cliff City itself. Truly, Cliff Village defines the perfect harmony between summon creatures and humans.

"What are you thinking, master?"

A slight shifting of movement disturbed the seemingly eternal peace that bathed the city.

"Dinah." Edgar smiled as his guardian beast edged closer. They were perched atop the Transhift tower, enjoying the night view. After Guren's defeat, Edgar moved in the tower, becoming its sole guardian and custodian. Through his feats during the resealing and neutralization of Guren, he was made the heir and successor of the Village Chief. And now, he became one of the pioneers into leading Cliff City into a competitive and unique nation.

"You were worried about me?" He chuckled as he heard his guardian beast gasped before stomping her foot.

"Me? I wasn't worried about you doofus! I just came here to get some mana! Now shut up and let me enjoy the fresh air."

Edgar just shook his head and leaned closer against the railings of the tower. Over the time, the demoness and the angel improved their relationship. Through Edgar, their bond improved. The events they went through brought them together that they began speaking as one. Still, Edgar knew that despite her brash attitude, they were all a façade. And he saw that deep within that demoness, was just a shy girl who's insecure, constantly struggling to hide her insecurities and weaknesses.

Though she never did explain how the angel came to possess her body, Edgar did find out that the rift between the two stemmed from the demoness' insecurity and pride, which they gradually resolved after Guren's defeat.

"Do you ever wonder how everyone else is doing?"

The demoness raised an eyebrow, curiosity making its way upon her face.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

Edgar sighed as his eyes focused upon the glowing orb upon the sky.

"I don't know. Sometimes, I just felt so isolated. Gabriel and Orin have been busy. And I haven't heard news about Ryouga just yet. I can't help but feel lonely, you know?"

Dinah frowned. "Lonely? I've been with you all this time! Aren't I, enough?"

Edgar whipped his head toward his guardian beast, surprised at the bitter tone that shot through her usually sarcastic tongue. His eyes widened as he saw the hurt flash across her eyes. He saw her try to leave but managed to catch her hand and prevent her untimely escape. He pulled her closer to his frame and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Dinah. You've been with me ever since. No matter what decision I made, you supported me. When the whole village turns its back upon me you were with me and with that, I am grateful. You refused to return back to you home world even we found a skilled summoner. I can never thank you enough Dinah. Don't think I don't appreciate you. I could even say you're half of me and without you, I am lost. And I'm not afraid to admit that."

The demoness was stunned. Red stained her cheeks as she looked away, pulling her hand away from Edgar's. She felt claustrophobic by just the sincere tone and the determined look that now made Edgar's eyes shone brightly amidst the ethereal glow of the moon.

"Don't say such stupid things! You're always embarrassing me." Edgar smiled.

"And you're always there for me. I appreciate it. Never forget that, Dinah."

His guardian beast stared at him, shock written all over her face. When she recovered from her stupor, she found herself staring through those warm orbs that drew so many in. She could see the sincerity and the earnestness in those eyes.

"Do you remember when Gedharm cast a spell all over the village? Or how about the time when the village was ready to kick me out for bringing Ryouga to Goura's seal?"

The change of topic allowed Dinah some time to recompose herself. She gave a short nod and Edgar continued to speak.

"And do you remember what you said?"

Dinah's face slowly regained their red hue as she realized where the discussion was headed.

"I—I remember nothing!" She stubbornly turned her head away but she felt her chin caught by Edgar's calloused fingers.

"You convinced everyone to trust me. You told them that you'll always be with me and you'll always trust me. And in those moments, I realized how special you are to me. Your belief gave me the strength to continue- to fight for everyone."

Dinah could feel the heat on her face as Edgar drew closer.

"Don't think for a second that you're unappreciated, Dinah. In fact, if it weren't for you, if you didn't convinced the villagers to trust me at the very beginning, I wouldn't have made it this far. For that, I thank you Dinah. Thank you so much."

And before she could react, she felt soft warm lips descend themselves upon her forehead.

She could feel her heart racing and her hands started to shake.

"Dinah?"

She found herself once again staring upon the eyes of her master. She could see the nervousness swimming in those endless pools. Their closeness brought a strange calmness through her. And the mere feeling itself brought a rare smile upon her face.

"You're welcome Edgar. You always rush into things. I must admit, I found you annoying at things. But I grew to like you. You were always so willing to help others. That selflessness, I found adoring."

Edgar smiled. "Really?"

"Don't make me repeat such embarrassing things. I said I like you okay?" Dinah shouted, her face red and her hands shaking.

"Dinah… I'm so happy." With that, he captured her lips with his. And while he did so, the golden star chose the moment to appear, bathing the whole city in its life-giving glow.

It felt like eternity. The cold dissipating and the heat rising sent torrents of feelings through them- feelings that are unknown yet pleasant. And the moment they pulled away from each other, both were blushing, their chest heaving but a smile was etched on both their faces.

"So Dinah, do you want to explore Goura's place?"

"Hah?" She inquired, confused at the sudden change of pace.

"It's been a long time since I had a good fight. Let's do some training. I'm suddenly feeling so energetic that I want to jump again and again!" He pumped a fist into the air and laughed loudly as he ran through the staircase, the rays of the golden star following in his wake.

Dinah just shook her head. She touched her lips with a forefinger and smiled at the lingering warmth that made her lips tingle.

Slowly, she spread her wings and moved to follow her idiotic master. Whatever transpired recently, they can resolve later. She's just glad that her master returned to his former enthusiasm. He had been acting strangely the whole month. And even she had her limits.

Tsuzuku

_To be continued…_

-o-o-o-

Note: Finally, my first non-yaoi fic. Please R&R! I may be writing another story soon. (Perhaps and Edgar X Gabriel or a Cleru X Varil, whichever inspires me first. So stay tune for that as well! ^^)


End file.
